Invisible Scars
by M10110
Summary: What's going through Jeremy's mind after Vicki's attacked. How does he react to Damon? Episode 7. Oneshot.


**AN: So, I'm finally uploading something! :D School has been insane, and I've had no time to write anything I want to and I've had the longest writers block I've ever had. And with school being so crazy if I did get something down on paper, I wouldn't have time to type it up or upload here. (I have so many stories in my head, it's crazy.) But, I got this up so it's a start!**

**Anyways! I wrote this oneshot awhile back just before Vampire Diaries went on its second hiatus and it is told from Jeremy's POV and it takes place after the Haloween incident with Vicki(Episode 7.). I felt really sorry for him this episode, and I my writers block actually allowed me to write this day so I just went with it!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Vampire Diaries(c) CW and L. I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Tears are falling off my face rapidly, sliding down my cheeks like rain on a window as I curl into a ball, hugging my knees. Another sob escapes my chest and I feel the bed shake as if it can feel my pain too. My room is dark with the lights cut off. It's almost a reflection of my heart.

Dark.

Pain.

Sorrow.

I still can't believe my eyes from what happened only minutes ago. The scene keeps playing over and over in my head like a DVD. Rewind. Play back. Again…again.

I wince and grit my teeth hugging my legs tighter, my fingers gripping onto my jeans even feeling the burn of the friction as I see the long sliver of blood stained wood piercing Vicki's heart. Her expression one of shock, and terror, her mouth gaping open.

I don't understand what happened, but I do understand why…I think.

It plays once again in my head even more vividly than before. Her mouth open, I see the pair of white, shining fangs. The same ones that tried to pierce my skin.

Vicki was a vampire.

I'd thought it was only a myth, but…apparently I was wrong. It didn't occur to me until I first saw her face.

Bright red, blood shot eyes boring into mine with a glare that could cause a tiger to act like a kitten. Her skin pale as sidewalk cement, dark veins draining from her furious eyes.

I remember the mortified expression on my face, as she came at me. When Elena appeared in my mind, someone entered my room.

It was my sister herself.

Dressed in her nurse outfit, she was still bleeding from being thrown back into the pile of wood. Her face was glistening. So she'd been crying too. More tears come to my eyes.

She joins me on my bed trying to calm me down, rubbing my shoulders. I feel my mouth moving, but I don't know what I'm saying. I don't hear her reply either.

It's official. Everyone I know, love, dies on me. But _why_? Why does everyone have to die on me?

Elena says something else and I realize I'd said it out loud. My vision becomes blurry as she hugs me tight. I break my barriers and hug her back unable to stop the rest of the tears from pouring out.

My heart officially has scars.

Elena pulls away, and leaves the room promising to be back in a moment.

Vicki was gone.

I was gone.

* * *

I'm still in the darkness when I hear footsteps again. I look up expecting to see Elena returning, but standing in the doorway is a tall man dressed in head to toe in black. His black leather jacket says "threat" and his determined stare is hard. He leans against my door frame and it creaks from his weight.

I'm suddenly alert considering I've never seen the guy and I get off the bed. "Who the heck are you?" To my surprise my voice is strong even though I'd been crying.

The man cocks his head and…smirks.

My eyebrows furrow into a confused look.

He glides over to my desk putting his hand on top of it while he leans down and looks at my things. He's silent for a minute as if he's searching for something about me in my stuff. Then he speaks, "Jeremy right?"

My eyebrows narrow. "Yeah…"

"Your sister asked me to talk you," he states before leaning against my desk crossing his arms.

How does my sister know this guy?

Randomly, the scene plays in the back of my mind, and it tugs at my heart. Oh, who cares? My parents are dead. Vicki is dead. What more is there to live for? I almost feel the scars grow as I think of my parents. Vicki added more pain to my already sick heart.

I close my eyes for a split second, and when I open them again, he's right there in front of me.

Suddenly, I'm lost in complete nothing, but darkness. My memories become clouded and foggy.

I come back to my senses blinking blindly. "Vicki has fled town, but I know it's for the best." The line echoes in my mind. My memories of her are good and pleasant.

The scars on my heart are gone.

Almost.

**AN: Thanks for reading!! Liked it? Didn't like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!! Thanks again! :)**

**~M**


End file.
